Genthru
'''Genthru', also known as The Bomber, is a major antagonist in the manga and anime Hunter x Hunter. He is the main antagonist of the Greed Island story arc. He is the leader of a group called "The Bombers". History Genthru was recruited by Battera to beat the game Greed Island. It is possible he is a Hunter, though it is not confirmed. Gon and Killua first learned about the bombings when they saw the corpse of Jeet, who was killed by the Bomber. Gon and Killua were asked to join an alliance with a group containing Genthru and Nickes, but Gon refused, believing it to be an insult to his father's game to steal cards. Later, Gentrhu revealed himself to be the bomber, and told everyone he placed a time bomb on them. When Jispa attacked him, Genthru killed him with his Little Flower. After Nickes handed over all of the cards the alliance collected, Genthru, along with his associates Sub and Bara, killed every member. Genthru and his companians continued to steal cards. He also kidnapped players and forced them to risk their lives using the card "Risky Dice". They were mostly competing against the player Tsezguerra. Tsezguerra offered a trade with the bombers, but Genthru had captives disguised as Sub and Barra, so they could steal Tsezguerra's cards. After Gon and his friends won the card "Plot of Beach", Genthru demanded that they give him the card. He revealed he murdered all of their former allies causing Gon to become enraged and challenge him. Tzeguerra and Genthru's team proceeded to use guerilla tactics against each other, by collecting spell cards to constantly teleport and attack on another. After Tsezguerra left the game, Genthru challenged Gon's team. After chasing them with spell cards, the teams split up, with Gon fighting Genthru, and Killua and Biscuit fighting Sub and Barra. Genthru and Gon proceeded to fight one another. Gon was so angry at Genthru that he temporarilly ignored the plan he set to defeat Genthru, and battled him one on one. Genthru kept trying to use Little Flower, which Gon kept countering. As they were fighting, Gon allowed Genthru to blow off his hands at the wrist, just so he could aim a kick at Genthru. Genthru pretended to surrender, but then crushed Gon's throat so he couldn't summon his cards. Gon tricked Gentrhu and opened a hidden pit. Gon then summoned a boulder to fall into the pit, while dodging through a side tunnel. When Genthru was trapped, he tried to surrender, but Gon hit him with his Janken. After Genthru, Sub, and Barra were defeated, Gon and his friends refused to kill them. Gentrhu requested that they use Angel's Breath to heal Barra, who was injured by Biscuit, and they agreed. Appearance Genthru is tall and thin with spiky bond hair. He has an angular face and sharp glasses. He is usually wearing a long white coat. Gallery GenthruManga.png Genthru_blows_up_Jispa's_face.png The_Bomb_Devils_Manga.png Genthru_uses_Leave_card.png Genthru-Puhat.jpg.png Chap_143_-_Genthru.png Genthru with other members of Nickes' Alliance.png Genthru 1999.png The Bombers.png Gon deflects Genthru's attack.png Genthru_using_a_double_little_flower_on_Gon.png Genthru_little_flower.png Gon_about_to_hit_Genthru_with_his_jajanken_Rock.png Other_gensuru.png Genthru_main.png Genthru_G.I_Design_(2011_Anime).png Genthru_Portrait_2011.png Genthru_2011.png Bomber_revealed.png Genthru_Killing_Jispa.png Genthru_kills_Puhat.png Bombers_Release.png Bomber_Devils_Release.png Bombers.png BombDevilTrio.png The_Bomb_Trio_Offering_A_Deal.png The Bombers appear before Tsezguerra's group.png Tsezguerra's_group_&_the_Bombers.png Gon_vs._Genthru's.png Abengane catches the bomber.png Genthru takes Gon's Rock.png Genthru kicked.jpg Genthru's two-handed Little Flower.jpg Gon & Genthru final.png Gon repels Genthru's attack.png Navigation Category:Hunter x Hunter Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Paranormal